sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
Machine design
1 * CncControllers#Xwinder DIY carbon tube manufacturing machine. * Linear actuators, Lathe , Opensource ecology * Machine design Links to old archive.org books on bevel, spur, worm gear design. * Metal casting, Welding * Gears robot Abacus elliptic drive, zero backlash , less than harmonic drive but simpler. * Grabcad, Kicad Various cad files on machine elements. * Openbeam, Tech blogs, Purchasing agent Chinese firms consolidating purchases. * http://www.buildlog.net Document your builds * wood working , glue A Cordless drill hack is to cut 17mm off the end of a 1/2″ x 20 UNF threaded keyed drill chuck and insert it flush into the keyless chuck of the drill. The keyless chuck doesn't have enough clamping force to prevent drill bits below 8mm from spinning in the chuck when drilling metal. Magazines http://www.strictlyic.com/pit01.htm Series of back articles available for purchase on gear hobbing, mold making etc. HONING TECHNIQUES, by Bob Paule. Try honing your cylinders instead of lapping them. forums https://www.homemodelenginemachinist.com/?topic=9721 Machinery's reference series machine design archive.org https://www.amazon.com/Quorn-Universal-Tool-Cutter-Grinder/dp/0905100913 Quorn, Universal Tool and Cutter Grinder Make it extreme * Make it extreme , ibuildit.ca * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HywYEMDOX9w Home made tank. Tracked vehicle * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQvMk42fBAE#t Grease nipple lubricating two round pipes inside each other, instead of bearings. How to manufacture a hydraulic motorcycle lift bench part three by WALTER DANIEL CORDOBA * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tkGhmtRoDQ fat bike * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzrQuljX_WU Pipe bender for greenhouse part1 * Keith Fenner, myfordboy , shopdogsam, trainman4602 , johnnyq90 * Made in Poland * Suburban tool * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2saYF_FLgA DIY line boring tool * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fh67r-P0AM grinder into sander hack Roller bender * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9h0qxtkAbIA roller bender by Nikof maker * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wg2Uu3jGx8A roller bender by Giovanni Maria Ferrari * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOwXuSlZ4Fc another design 1mil views * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mwob2eyXewo ferronia * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdzmADmsMKA ring roller https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mwob2eyXewo FERRONIA Metallkunst * mm welder * bender for greenhous https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXuo3dg-r0k pipe bender out of bearing. Welds bearing without seizing it. by https://www.patreon.com/sekaustria and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-53i7rNJm4 circular saw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxDic1BAeIM bottle jack hack axe wedge press Bearing inside pipe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evG83D53WEc Round pipe cut in half piece inserted into channel(top part of square tube removed) and bearing inserted. Machinist uploaders * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4q4oMVtW4FI Made in Poland metal cutting bandsaw * https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=LLF3pG5Cea0nmMyR--iV5Sgw Liked 780 videos on machining. factorydragon87 , linked from Lathe#Mill * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWRjaYqvWjo Over 30+ youtube machinist uploaders * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n03JraRgD2k Belt grinder from scrap. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUTWtHOVyPI drill perfect center hole through round bar. * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZC9LGZLfyjrKT4OZne-JNw Oxtoolco * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooK1Nmo8h88 Mini lathe CNC conversion kit. dropbox plans * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Polq5piWhQ , http://www.flashcutcnc.com/ CNC retrofit of lathe with steppers. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0pBPqj5lR8 Large heavy duty 4th axis build by Simpsons36 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvVsjO8XRsw Hacking a commercial cnc 3020 by '' International Precision Engineering'' * Safe cracking * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHPLyPjiF-I Pneumatic broaching machine by Swagoffroad mrpete22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dipd0ohrYzg * Brown and sharp tools publisher, * Machinery's handbook , Chicago gear works Design tutorials http://www.bostongear.com/pdf/gearology/all_gearology-chapters.pdf Boston gear design tutorials on worm,spur, bevel gears. See chapter 4 on worm gear throat, pitch, addendum, dedendum. http://engineeronadisk.com/notes_mechanic/gearsa5.html Pitch diameter , number of teeth * Formulas in Gearing and Practical Treatise on Gearing, published by Brown & Sharpe Mfg. co., by Providence, R.I https://archive.org/details/formulasingeari00progoog , * https://archive.org/details/practicaltreati01rigoog Practical treatise on gearing" referenced by Flanders book "Worm Gearing" Only reference found that explains the precise construction of worm gear Pd, throat etc. https://archive.org/download/machinedesignam00grifgoog/machinedesignam00grifgoog.pdf gears p.119 Trade journals https://archive.org/download/canmachinery1907toro/canmachinery1907toro.pdf Canadian machinery and metalworking (January-December 1907) trade practice articles on shaping of cutting tools Books and Papers Dudley, D.W., 1984. Handbook of Practical Gear Design. McGraw Hill. Maitra, G.M., 1994. Handbook of Gear Design, second ed. Tata McGraw Hill. Norton, R.L., 2006. Machine Design, third ed. Pearson. Radzevich, S.P., 2012. Dudley’s gear handbook of practical gear design and manufacture, 2nd ed. CRC Press. Shigley, J.E., 1986. Mechanical Engineering Design, first metric ed. McGraw Hill. Further Reading Shigley, J.E., Mischke, C.R., Budynas, R.G., 2004. Mechanical Engineering Design, seventh ed. McGraw Hill. Townsend, D.P., 1992. Dudley’s Gear Handbook, second ed. McGraw Hill. Standards AGMA Design manual for cylindrical wormgearing. ANSI/AGMA Standard 6022-C93. Reaffirmed 2008. AGMA Practice for enclosed cylindrical wormgear speed reducers and gearmotors. ANSI/AGMA Standard 6034-B92. Reaffirmed 2005. BS 721-1:1963. Specification for worm gearing. Imperial units. BS 721-2:1983. Specification for worm gearing. Metric units. BS ISO TR 10828:1997. Worm gears. Geometry of worm profiles. PD ISO/TR 14521:2010. Gears. Calculation of load capacity of wormgears. Web Sites At the time of going to press the world-wide-web contained useful information relating to this chapter at the following sites: www.ashokaengineering.com/ www.bandhgears.co.uk www.bellgears.co.uk www.bostongear.com/products/open/worms.html www.brentwingearcompany.co.uk www.davall.co.uk www.delroyd.com www.gearcutting.com www.gearmanufacturer.net/ www.girard-transmissions.com www.hewitt-topham.co.uk/ www.hopwoodgear.com www.hpcgears.com www.huco.com www.mmestrygears.com www.muffettgears.co.uk/ www.qtcgears.com/ www.rarodriguez.co.uk www.traceygear.com www.wmberg.com gear hobbing moved to Gears robot Shaft collars http://www.andymark.com/Shaft-Items-s/481.htm ball swivel vise https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjUeeTj_8tU Universal joints, Bevel gears * http://www.abssac.co.uk/p/CURTIS+U+Joints/130/#.VbD44vkRG9c Uniquely, we can also supply the TakeApart ™ design which allows for dis-assembly and reassembly of the universal joint without the use of special tools and replacement of component parts. This feature enables the end user to machine the hubs to fit the mating shaft if a standard bore does not. In addition to this, easier access to other components in a drive line can be achieved by being able to quickly and easily disassemble the joint after it has been installed in the application. * http://www.thingiverse.com/thing:112718/#comments threadless ball screw * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5El9UynAFc Traxx company rc model * http://www.thingiverse.com/thing:392828 R2ZZ bearing type, see Ebay. * http://nathan-flynn.blogspot.com/2011/10/ball-sockets-armature-double-ball-joint.html ASEE https://archive.org/details/MachineDesign Albert w. smith 1905 https://archive.org/details/ECL-255 Peter Sawchuck is required to design a two-speed gear box for a cold rolling mill coiler. He undertakes the design of a one-off unit that will satisfy the requirements. The basic gear design is governed by AGMA specs, but the remaining components are governed by reliability and economic considerations. This case study is part of the American Society for Engineering Education (ASEE) Engineering Case Library (ECL), which can be downloaded in full as a 300mb zip file. The Engineering Case Program originated at Stanford University in 1964 with the support of the National Science Foundation. The catalog was maintained by Rose-Hulman Institute of Technology and Carleton University. It continues under the sponsorship of the Design in Engineering Education Division (DEED) of the ASEE. * https://archive.org/details/engineeringcaselibraryasee Engineering cases from ASEE Riveting and hardening https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s24yG9xohh0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRrmLGKGpVg hand riveting * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9G2XEUrPxE orbital machine riveting , '''flaring' * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_bXiIfcBWs hardening steel, adding carbon. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQ051Zie8pk mild steel hardening Gadgets https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dlAm9Fffsk Hammerhead dryscrew installer with magnetic grip. Makita fast screw in device (patented and hackable) Links * http://www.meta-lax.com vibration stress relief of welded parts,an alternative to thermal stress relief. * Metal casting , Aluminum bonding , Hand scraping * Hold down clamps , Lathe * Homemadetools thousands of tool plans for sale. * Tracked vehicle make steel wheel with outer used car tire. * http://www.mitcalc.com/en/download.htm gear calculation software * http://www.homeshopmachinist.net/ * Gears_robot#Bearing_numbering Bearing numbering 3-15mm ID * Refractory cement * https://secure.villagepress.com/store home shop machinist magazine, digital machinist. Monthly magazine series. http://www.homeshopmachinist.net/ * metal scraping Category:Gears and bearings Category:Worm gears Category:Shaft collars Category:Gear hobbing Category:Cnc myfordboy Category:Cnc Category:Telescope Category:Astronomy Category:Machine design Category:Books Category:Robotics andymark.com Category:Pipe bender Category:Cnc pipe bender Category:Youtube uploaders Category:Cnc broaching Category:Robotics magazines